supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Father Time
Jack is a Grigori and former leader of the Grigori. Personality Jack is calm, intelligent, respectful and polite. He is laid-back and can be angry, but with a quick wit and black humor, he is disaffected and disassociated with the modern Earth, and quite apathetic. Despite this, he is caring and sometimes willing to save his friends and allies at any time. He revealed that he only created Kanima because he was bored. Powers and Abilities As one of the oldest angels to appear and the first Grigori, Jack is an extremely powerful angel. *'Angelic Possession' - Like all angels, Jack need a vessel to interact on Earth and need the vessel's permission. *'Immortality' - Jack is thousands of years old and has the potential to live forever. *'Immunity' - Jack is resilient to Holy Fire, although he still found it agonizing, damaging and being able to banish him; unlike other angels, it couldn't kill him. *'Invulnerability' - Jack cannot be killed by any conventional weapon. Even Holy Fire was only able to banish him for a short time. *'Regeneration' - If his vessel becomes damaged in any way, he is able to heal it instantly and completely. For instance, his vessel was set ablaze by Holy Fire, but upon his return minutes later, he didn't have a scratch either on his skin or even his clothing. *'Telekinesis' - Jack can move objects with his mind. He is extremely proficient, being able to rip demons apart with this power. He can also easily overpower and restrain Crowley. *'Super Strength' - Jack is strong enough to overpower low-level demons, angels and humans. He was also strong enough to overpower a seraph, Castiel. *'Electronic Manipulation' - Jack can cause lights to flicker and electronic devices to go haywire, as well as switch on/off a TV by snapping his fingers as well as changing the channel. *'Biokinesis' - Jack can cause internal pain in others, and make them spit up blood, and slowly rip them apart from the inside. They even cause monsters to explode by snapping his fingers. *'Pyrokinesis' - Jack is able to create and manipulate fire. *'Shapeshifting' - Jack can change his appearance at will. *'Teleportation' - Jack can teleport from one place to another instantly. *'Apporting' - Jack can transport objects and people to different locations by touch or by snapping his fingers. *'Mental Manipulation' - Jack is able to manipulate a person's mind, being able to create, erase, restore, or alter memories. *'Terrakinesis' - Jack have the power to create seismic activity. He broke an angel trap by causing tremors that cracked the floor of the motel room Sam and Dean were in, and before even physically arriving at the motel room. *'Conjuration' - Jack can create anything out of thin air, whether it be people, creatures, beings, or objects. He created Kanima. *'Soul Channeling/Soul Absorption' - Jack possesses the ability to draw power from a human's soul to boost his own powers. *'Skilled Fighter' - Jack is a skilled unarmed fighter, capable of casually fighting Dean, Sam and Crowley all at once and easily defeating them. Weaknesses Although Jack is the Original Grigori, thus making him one of the oldest and most powerful angels to exist, he still has weaknesses of his own. Harming, Misleading and Trapping *'Enochian Sigils' - Jack cannot locate someone if they are warded by enochian sigils. *'Holy Fire' - Holy fire can't kill Jack, but it can damage his vessel momentarily. Holy fire causes Jack quite a great deal of pain. It can also hold Jack and prevent him from using some of his powers. *'Angel Trap' - Jack can be trapped by the angel trap, at least in one occasion. Banishing and Killing *'Angel Banishing Sigil' - Like other angels, Jack can be banished by the sigil. *'Angel Sword' - Jack is vulnerable to his own sword. *'Angel Blade' - Like all angels, Jack can be killed by an angel blade. *'The First Blade' - The First Blade combined with the Mark of Cain can kill him. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's scythe can kill almost anything in existence. *'Primordial Entities' - The Darkness, God, Death, and the Archangels can kill Jack effortlessly. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Grigori Category:Males Category:High-tier Angels Category:Angels Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 11 Villains Category:Season 12 Characters